greenskyfandomcom-20200214-history
A-Z Antiques
A-Z Antiques Curios Used Merchandise is a location appearing in the Game Series. It is a run-down shop selling various used things, and is ran by Dr. Julian Huddleston, known by most people as The Professor. Location The shop is located in a neighborhood of a large university town in California, on a street named Orchard Avenue . It is mentioned that there are several other antique stores in the area as well. Nearby, across a narrow alley, there is a three-floor apartment building known as Casa Rosada. History Dr. Julian Huddleston worked as an anthropologist and his wife Anne planned to open the A-Z store as an outlet for native handicrafts . After Anne is killed, Dr. Huddleston became reclusive and broke all contact with the outside world. He kept the A-Z store open though, but neglected it, and instead of native-made objects, he started selling second-hand junk. Description The building is long and low, and is described as shabby, dusty and dingy. Besides the shop itself, the building contains several storerooms, and rooms where the owner lives. The Shop The shop has dirty show windows, with a faded, peeling sign above them announcing the name of the store. The Professor sells second-hand items that are not necessarily antique at a very cheap price. He runs the shop alone; there are no clerks or other employees . Among other objects, there are vases, ancient statues and masks, lamps and jewelry on display. After he is falsely accused of murder and the case is closed, people start to visit the shop because the publicity, and some to ease their conscience. Trade flourishes, the shop imports merchandise from abroad and employs staff. The Storage Yard Behind the building, there is a backyard with a driveway, with a door leading to an abandoned storage yard with a shed and some discarded items, surrounded by a high, sturdy board fence topped by two strands of barbed wire. It has not been used for years, and is overgrown by weeds. It is possible to enter the yard through a hole in the fence from the narrow alley separating A-Z Antiques from Casa Rosada. It is here where some children start playing the "Egypt Game", pretending they were Ancient Egyptians. In a run-down shed, they recreate an Egyptian temple, making an altar for Isis, the goddess of love, and one for Set, the evil god. They decorate the altars with various objects, paint stars on the fence and perform made-up rituals and ceremonies. Dr. Huddleston observes them several times from a window in a storage room. After the murder attempt, the loose board is fixed and it is not possible to enter from the alley any more. However, Dr. Huddleston gives the children keys to the padlock on the door of the yard. When the children get bored of their "Egypt Game", they start another game pretending to be Gypsies, and re-decorate the yard accordingly, removing the Egyptian objects and replacing them with those reminding of Gypsy life. They shelter here Bruno, a dog that joins them, and even Toby Alvillar sleeps in the shed after he runs away from home to escape his grandparents who want legal custody of him. References Category:Game Series Locations